


Stardust

by bumblebee03



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alone, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt No Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Leaving Home, Loneliness, Sad Lance (Voltron), im sorry lance, lance misses earth, my boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee03/pseuds/bumblebee03
Summary: Out here, all by yourself...Nobody can hear you cry.short and sad :)





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> another thing i wrote eons ago that makes my heart dry up a little.  
> enjoy!

He pressed the button to shut the automatic door, and cringed at the loud mechanical sliding; then lowered himself onto the floor in a corner of the room. The smooth metal made a soft thump as he made contact with the floor, and he lifted his knees up and wound his lanky arms around them, almost like a child. From his small corner, the control room with its large windows and tall walls stretched on beyond his sight, and it was dark, save for the faint blue glow of the night guide lights on the floor and walls, yet, as Lance cast his eyes upon the large window panel overlooking space, even those seemed to dim. 

It was quiet, the only sounds in the room coming from Lance’s soft breathing and the lulling hum of the castle ship, or an occasional shift in Lance’s pose. He let out a soft breath of air, rubbing his eyes sleepily, making an attempt to rid himself of the tired stinging which came with the early hours of the morning. His hands cast soft shadows on his smooth skin, lit with a blue glow from the lights and stars. Lance almost laughed- maybe he’d take Keith on over who was more multicoloured. (He’d definitely win. Blue beats purple any day.)

Slowly, he let his hands fall back around his knees, and returned his gaze back out to the window, where outside millions of stars were sat upon fields of darkness- it was so breathtaking, so vast, so open, yet at the same time it was constricting and claustrophobic. He told himself that he loved it anyway, and he wasn’t lying- space was his whole life, since he was a kid he’d been gawping at films of astronauts and pilots whizzing between stars and planets, fighting evil and saving worlds. 

Among the countless stars and planets, something caught his eye.

A little group of stars, arranged in a circular, zig-zagging pattern. He recognised it as an Altean constellation, one of ‘The Blue Sun’, guardian of the innocent. Watching the faint twinkle of the few stars from among the darkness struck something in Lance’s heart; he remembered back when he was nine, the way he’d leave with his oldest brother in the middle of the night on a clear sky, he remembered grinning his wide, gap-toothed smile out of the pickup window, and he’d remember how his brother would drive out until he was tired of pushing the gas pedal, and they’d sit in the dusty back of the pickup with their heads on their backpacks, staring at the sky. It was his brother that taught him about space, about how large and beautiful it was, it was him that spent hours drawing out the shapes in the sky for Lance to see, and how his voice was full of wonder when he described to Lance each of the constellations- his tone soft, awed, as he spoke about Dippers and Bears and Belts. His brother was his hero.

He hadn’t seen those constellations since he was 11, back when his brother left for college, then for work. The years had passed, Lance turned sixteen, and had enrolled for the Garrison the day after his 16th birthday. He never went out with his brother at night again. He’d grown out of it. But still, on quiet nights back on earth, after he’d finish his calls with his parents, after he’d blow Iza a big kiss and promised to bring her fairy dust from the moon, he’d sit at his window, and he’d pick out constellations through the heavy clouds. 

He missed it so terribly bad, his childhood. Back when he was young, back when he didn’t need to worry if he’d make it through another mission. Back when the fate of the universe didn’t sit on his shoulders. He missed his brother and his broken finger, the way he’d always drive slightly over the speed limit on dusty lanes and roads, the way his little sister held his hand on the beach. He missed his mother, and her loud mouth and big smile and warm embrace, her comfort food, and he longed once more for the look of pride on his father’s handsome ageing face, the way he’d lay a heavy hand on his shoulder and smile real big. He missed sitting in the rusty pickup truck with his shoes off drawing shapes in the sky on a clear night. 

He hadn’t realised it, but by now his cheeks were slightly damp, his eyes stung more from salty water. In his tears reflected the myriad of stars which he was separated from by only a panel of glass, they were outlined with the soft blue glow of the guide lights. It was almost as if he were crying constellations too. He brought his knees closer to his chest, squeezed his arms a little tighter, drew himself even more and quiet sobs rocked his body. He didn’t know what he was weeping for- was it this strong melancholy? Was it because the wrecking weight of everyone’s expectation? Was it perhaps because people expected so little of him instead? Maybe he was afraid, he thought to himself- maybe he was afraid he’d never get to go back home, maybe the next constellation would be the last he’d see. Maybe he’d go without making any difference. He was afraid, terrified even, vulnerable even in his armour, sat in the strongest defense mechanism with the strongest weapon. 

Out here, all by yourself…

Nobody can hear your cry.


End file.
